I'm Sorry
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Ia minta maaf atas pengkhianatan dengan menduakan sang Istri setelah kehadiran Putra pirang mereka. Semua terjadi tanpa terduga, lebih tepatnya cinta baru itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan di waktu yang tak tepat. Rumah tangga mereka berujung pada kehancuran, tinggal menunggu saat perceraian itu terjadi. Salahkan dia sebagai seorang Istri yang telah mengajarkan sifat buruk kepadanya


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruShion. Rated T semi M. Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **I'm Sorry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

 **Tes.**

Satu persatu.

 **Tes.**

Aku menghitung tetesan berikutnya.

 **Tes.. Zzrrhhh**

Setelah tetesan ketiga yang mampu kuhitung, jutaan air dari langit menghujami seluruh penjuru. Belakangan ini hujan gemar sekali turun di malam hari, entah hanya kebetulan atau karena izin dari Tuhan.

Hujan ini membawa berkah dalam hidupku, namun petaka untuk mereka.

 **Drtt drtt..**

Getaran ponsel menyentakku, seketika aku tersadar dari lamun.

 **Klik**

"Hallo."

Aku memposisikan speaker ponsel pada telinga lalu menyapa orang diseberang sana.

 _"Jam berapa kau pulang?"_

Nadanya terdengar bahagia sekali, aku sampai terheran karenanya. Tapi syukurlah kalau dia bahagia.

"Maaf, aku lembur lagi."

Lembur untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini. Tidak satu bulan penuh, sesekali aku pulang— contoh dalam satu minggu tiga kali atau empat kali, selebihnya aku tak pulang sebelum dini.

 _"Lagi dan lagi.."_

Dapat kudengar kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya, aku menghela nafas menanggapi dia.

"Inilah aku, Suami dan Ayah dari putra kita." Jawabku untuk membuat ia mengerti. Harusnya ia tak mengeluhkan diriku karena inilah cara aku bekerja untuk membahagiakan mereka.

 _"Shinachiku merindukanmu.."_

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar nama putraku. "Jangan manja, baru hari ini kami tak bersama." Semalam seharian full aku bersama mereka, menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah hanya bertiga. Mereka keluarga kecilku.

 _"Apa salahnya kalau Shina ingin tidur denganmu."_

Istriku itu terlalu bawel, selalu bisa menjawab semua perkataanku. Wajar bila terkadang membuat aku kesal, bukankah sebagai seorang Istri harus ia patuh kepadaku.

Kekesalanku memuncak. "Apa saja pekerjaanmu sebagai seorang Ibu, mengurus satu anak saja tidak becus." Aku memarahinya lagi. Belakangan ini kami memang sering bertengkar. Aku sudah muak dengan dia, bukan salahku bila cinta ini telah luntur.

 _"Berhenti menyalahkanku!"_

Istriku itu tidak pandai menjaga perasaan. Bila aku sedang kesal sudah seharusnya ia mengalah bukan malah menyalahkanku seperti ini. Wajar kalau aku tidak ingin pulang.

"Sekali saja kau mengalah, sabarku ada batasnya!"

Kami jadi kerap bertengkar, sialnya tidak peduli dengan keadaan. Di rumah atau pun di ponsel, aku selalu dibuat kesal olehnya. Aku pikir diriku ini sudah cukup sempurna untuk mendapangi seorang Istri yang egois seperti dia.

Keegoisan dia sudah melebihi batas, aku tak ingin mengalah lagi. Inilah yang ia ajarkan kepadaku.

 _"Kau itu Suamiku, sudah seharusnya kau yang mengalah."_

Ia tak pernah bisa mendamaikan hatiku tapi justru sebaliknya. "Terserah!" Aku memutuskan sambungan kami secara pihak. Lagi-lagi pertengkaran yang mengakibatkan sakit pada kepalaku.

Daridulu ia membuatku menderita, kalau boleh di kaji aku ingin mengatakan menyesal hidup bersama dia. Selama ini aku telah dibutakan oleh cinta hingga tak menyadari keburukan dalam dirinya.

"Sial!" Aku melampiaskan amarah pada meja yang tak bersalah. Kini kupijit pelipis sembari berdesis. "Kau membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain." Aku berencana untuk menceraikan ia, tetapi ia menolak memberi tanda tangan disurat cerai kami.

Jangan menyalahkan aku jika suatu saat nanti kami berpisah. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat ia menandatangani surat cerai, tapi ini bukanlah cara yang natural.

Aku hanya melalukan yang seharuanya, bila ia bermain licik maka kubalas lebih daripada licik. Jujur saja aku sangat membenci Istriku, dan kebencian itu hadir disaat Putraku masih dalam kandungan. Ialah yang telah memaksaku menjadi pria jahat.

Aku membuka laci meja lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map yang berisikan surat cerai. Jangan pikir dalam hal ini aku akan kalah, bila perlu tiga pengacara yang kubayar untuk memenangkan Shinachiku.

"Maafkan aku."

Tidak ada keraguan lagi, keputusanku sudah bulat. Asal surat cerai sudah di tandatangani semua beres, hanya tinggal mengurusi hak asuh Putraku. Biarkan aku melepaskan Istriku.

 **x X x**

Mobilku terhenti dipinggir jalan tepat di depan rumah, membiarkan kami diguyur oleh hujan. Tatapanku tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu pada rumah yang terdiri disamping mobilku.

Kuparkirkan mobil di depan rumah tersebut, sekarang tidak lagi dipinggir jalan. "Aku datang untukmu." Sebelum keluar aku sempat menarik nafas dan memulai semua.

Aku menutup pintu mobil lalu berlari menerobos hujan dengan paksa, tak peduli aku akan basah karena hujan ini. Aku tak kan kedinginan selama memiliki penghangat.

Nyaris menyentuh bel, seorang wanita lebih dulu membuka pintu untukku. Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku sebagai sambutan.

"Selamat datang." Ucapnya.

Aku nyengir. "Darimana tahu aku datang?"

Iris indah miliknya melirik ke samping lenganku. "Aku dengar suara mobilmu." Aku tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Tidak gatal, hanya untuk melampiaskan kecanggungan.

"Artinya kejutanku gagal.." Ia terkekeh dan itu terlihat sangat manis dimataku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Aku menyelonong masuk, di ikuti olehnya disampingku.

"Baik." Hal yang paling tak kusukai adalah saat mendapat jawaban singkat darinya. "Kau sudah makan?" Ia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong, dan aku tahu benar apa yang membuat ia bersedih.

Secara tiba-tiba aku menarik perempuan itu lalu mendekapnya. "Maafkan aku." Aku tak menjawab pertanyaan ia tadi. Penderitaan yang ia alami turut menyiksaku, jangan pikir aku tak memahami penderitaannya.

Awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya ia membalas dekapanku. "Tidak apa-apa." Aku muak mendengar kata-kata tersebut, seakan menjadikan aku manusia yang tidak bisa adil.

"Kau bisa bersabar lagi untukku?" Ia adalah Ibu kandung dari Shinachiku, Istriku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Putra pirangku.

Semua terjadi sejak tiga tahun lalu, saat Istriku tidak bisa mengandung ia berusaha keras menemukan Ibu pengganti untuk Bayi kami. Sudah kukatakan, Istrikulah yang telah mengajarkan kejahatan kepadaku.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto." Aku suka pelukan ini. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Setelah berusaha keras Shion berhasil menemukan Ibu pengganti, perempuan itu adalah Sakura yang merupakan bawahanku diperusahaan.

Shion membayarnya dengan harga yang tinggi, dan Sakura tak mampu menolak karena secara kebetulan ia sedang membutuhkan banyak uang untuk biaya operasi adik laki-lakinya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kembali pertanyaan yang sama terlontar kepadaku, dan kujawab dengan gelengan.

Sakura mengajakku ke dapur. Tak perlu di lihat dulu, aku tahu ia telah menyiapkan makan malam untukku.

Jika aku bilang kepada Shion tidak bisa pulang dengan alasan lembur, maka disinilah aku menghabiskan sepanjang malam. Aku bersama Sakura yang merupakan cahaya dalam hidupku, serta orang yang telah memberiku harapan untuk hidup.

Shion memaksaku membayar Sakura, dan ia merencanakan Bayi tabung tabung tanpa seizinku. Aku menolak untuk melalukannya, sialnya aku mendapat ancaman dari Shion.

Bila menolak Bayi tabung maka Shion akan minta cerai, aku tak berdaya karena dulu sangat mencintai dia.

"Berat badanku bertambah." Aku mengadukan mengenai keadaan pada Sakura, orang yang membuatku kembali merasakan kebahagiaan. "Aku tidak mau menjadi gemuk."

Sakura terkekeh. "Tapi aku ingin sekali melihatmu gemuk seperti Chouji." Aku bergidik. Sakura bisa saja membuatku seperti yang ia inginkan.

Memberiku seorang Putra saja bisa, apalagi merubahku menjadi lelaki berbadan gemuk. Ia wanita cerdas dan serba bisa, terutama dalam hal menyenangkan hatiku

Selama mengandung aku selalu menemai Sakura, lagi-lagi Shion yang memaksa. Jangan menyalahkan diriku dalam situasi ini, terlalu lama dan saling mengenal lebih dekat menumbuhkan perasaan dalam hatiku.

Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta kepada Sakura, dan semua terjadi karena Shion. Ibu pengganti, menjaga, menemani setiap saat dan inilah dia hasilnya. Hatiku telah memilih Sakura.

"Kau suka?"

Aku mengerang. "Lebih daripada suka." Makanan hasil masakan dari tangan Sakura mampu membuatku mendesah, aku menikmati makanan dimeja ini sebagaimana aku menikmati tubuh indah Sakura.

Makanan ini memang yang terlezat, namun tiada yang lebih lezat dari kewanitaan Sakura. Aku mengakuinya sendiri, dan sekarang tubuhku sedang bergejolak. Aku mengindamkan sentuhan.

 **x X x**

Aku mengempas tubuh disofa lalu menghela nafas lega. Setelah makan malam kini aku beristirahat di rumah Sakura, bukan di rumahku sendiri. Aku menatap lurus ke depan, dimana saat ini Sakura sedang membelakangiku.

Tubuh indahnya terbungkus dalam daster merah sepanjang lutut. Aku segera mengerjapkan mata untuk menyadarkan diri. Keadaan saat ini sangat mendukung, dan aku tahu benar Sakura paling tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin.

Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada hujan, karena hujanlah yang telah menyatukan kami. Kenangan dimasa dulu manis sekali, aku tak bisa melupakannya.

Hubungan kami berawal dari musim dingin. Ketika Sakura sedang Hamil besar aku datang di malam hari setelah pulang dari kantor, dan kusadari penghangat di kamarnya tak berfungsi.

 _ **Flashback**_

Aku membuka pintu tersebut, saat melihat ke dalam kudapati Sakura sedang meringkuk di tengah ranjang. Aku khawatir dan bergegas memeriksa keadaanya.

"Sakura..." Panggilankau mendapat tolehan, seketika membuatku terkejut melihat bibir tipisnya membiru. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu!?" Aku menudingnya dengan cemas. Saat menyentuh dahi lebar itu aku tak merasakan panas, tetapi dingin.

Aku sadar saat ini Sakura tidak sedang demam, ia hanya kedinginan. Ternyata ia lemah dengan cuaca ekstrim.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?" Aku meletakan _remote_ dimeja. Penghangat ruangannya rusak, harusnya Sakura bilang sejak aku masih di luar tadi.

Sakura mengeratkan selimut. "A-aku tidak t-tahu." Ia berbicara dengan suara bergetar, aku tak tega melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, akan kucarikan di toko terdekat."

Sakura tak meresponsku dalam bentuk apapun, aku tahu ia sudah sangat kedinginan hingga tak punya kemampuan untuk sekedar menganggukan kepala atau pun berdehem.

Aku meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kamar, tapi sebelum pergi aku sempat menambah lapisan selimut dan menjadikan gumulan tebal. Hanya menyisakan kepala merah muda di ranjang tersebut.

Sialnya rumah ini tidak memiliki _flare fireplaces_ , itu artinya selama ini Sakura bertahan dari cuaca dingin dengan bantuan penghangat ruangan. Hanya itu yang dimiliki oleh rumah ini.

Aku sudah berusaha keras mencari penghangat ruangan di toko terdekat, namun kata si pemilik toko mereka telah kehabisan barang tersebut.

Aku tak menyerah, setelah menanyai ke beberapa toko di kompleks ini aku melanjutkan pencarian ke tempat yang jauh. Dipertengahan jalan aku mengurungkan niat, berpikir jika terlalu lama pergi bisa-bisa saat kembali aku mendapati Sakura sudah membeku.

"Sial." Aku mengutuk diri atas kebodohan.

Dengan tergegas aku memutar arah mobil untuk kembali. Cukup lama aku pergi, ini tidak baik untuk Sakura.

Setibanya di rumah aku langsung mencari Sakura, kudapati ia masih dalam keadaan semula.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain, dengan terpaksa kulepas kemeja ini dan menyisakan tubuh teratasku tanpa busana. Aku melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sakura, bedanya ia hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam.

Sebelum itu aku sempat menelan ludah karena tergiur oleh keindahan tubuh Sakura, baru kemudian masuk ke dalam selimut dan menghangatkan Sakura dengan tubuh telanjangku.

Aku mendekapnya dari belakang, dan membuat aku tersenyum geli ketika mendengar ia bersin. Terdengar menggelitik di telingaku.

Aku berhasil menghangatkan Sakura dengan cara sendiri, sekarang ia tak gemetaran seperti tadi. Ia tidur dengan nyaman dalam pelukanku, seperti menjadikanku Serigala di film Twilight.

Sebagaimana Jacob menghangatkan Bella, begitulah yang aku lakukan kepada Sakura. Aku manusia biasa yang tak bisa memberi kehangatan tanpa sentuhan kulit, itulah yang menjadikan perbedaan antara diriku dan Jacob.

Sakura memutar arah tubuhnya, kini kami saling berhadapan dengan kedua tangan Sakura terkepal di dada polosku. Nafasku tertahan saat pandangan kami saling bertemu, membuat degup jantungku tak beraturan.

Kenapa ia harus membuka mata segala, sialnya aku hanyut dalam iris _emerald_ tersebut. Kami saling bertatapan dan tanpa sadar aku menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh kami benar-benar terdesak.

"Apa kau masih kedinginan?" Aku mebuyar keadaan sunyi ini.

Sakura menjawab pertanyaanku dengan gelengan kepala. "Terimakasih." Suara halusnya merasuk ke dalam pikiranku. "Tubuhmu hangat sekali." Secara tak langsung aku mendapat pujian.

"Dalam keadaan ini tak cukup hanya satu tubuh, kita membutuhkan dua tubuh untuk saling menghangatkan." Disini aku menghangatkan Sakura sementara membiarkan Istriku tidur dalam kesendirian.

Aku sudah terbiasa menemani Sakura, dan malam ini aku tak pulang ke rumah demi Sakura tanpa mendapat perintah dari Shion. Aku melalukan ini karena hati yang memaksa.

"Berterimakasihlah kepada dirimu sendiri." Aku tersenyum.

Sakura turut tersenyum, seketika melenyapkan senyumku tadi. Aku terpaku melihat paras manis perempuan merah muda dalam pelukanku itu.

"Sakura." Panggilku lalu menangkup pipi hangatnya. Apa yang kulakukan? Sakura terus menatapku, bahkan saat wajah kami bejarak satu jari untuk saling mempertemukan bibir.

Nafasnya menghembus dagu sampai dadaku, dan terasa sangat menggoda saat aku mendapatkan hawa tersebut. Aku memejamkan mata dengan erat lalu kubuka kembali.

"Sudah dua bulan ya." Aku menyentuh perut Sakura. Masih belum menonjol, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat perut buncit wanita yang sedang mengandung Bayiku. "Belum besar?"

Sakura menyentuh punggung tanganku. "Rasakan baik-baik, kau akan menyadari perubahan pada perutku." Ia membatuku mengusap perut hangat tersebut, barulah dapat aku rasakan tonjolan kecil setelah mendapat tuntutan.

Senyumku merekah lebar.

"Ini Bayiku." Aku terharu.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Aku menatap Sakura dengan senyum riang. "Ini jelas sekali." Sakura tertawa geli karena sikapku.

Wajar saja aku bersikap berlebihan, sebelumnya aku tak pernah tahu sebagaimana bahagia seorang lelaki bila memiliki darah daging dalam rahim wanita. Jantungku sampai berdetak liar karena kebahagiaan ini.

"Nanti kalau sudah besar Bayimu akan mendendang-nendang perutku." Sakura melihat wajah luguku. "Saat Ibu sedang mengandung Konohamaru aku melihat dia menendang perut Ibu."

"Sakit?" Aku tak pernah tahu tentang kehamilan.

"Kata Ibu sakit, tapi terkadang terasa geli."

Sakura seperti menjadikan pengalaman Bibi Mebuki sebagai pelajaran, dan aku mulai tahu secara perlahan.

"Kau ingat kata Dokter?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Jaga kesehatan dan rutin olahraga."

Pintar. "Ingat, aku selalu mengawasimu." Aku tak kan melepas amatan dari Sakura, ia harus menjalani hidup sehat demi Bayiku.

Awalnya aku sempat menolak dengan adanya Bayi tabung dalam rahim Sakura, tapi setelah menyesuaikan diri kini aku sudah terbiasa. Aku terlanjur menyayangi jabang Bayi tersebut.

"Tak perlu meragukan diriku." Sakura turut mengusap perutnya. "Berkat kehadiran Bayi ini adikku terselamatkan dari leukimia." Ia wanita luar biasa yang rela mengorbankan diri demi keluarga. Aku kagum padanya. "Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Aku menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutup mata Sakura. "Kau telah memberi harapan dengan memberiku Bayi..." Aku menautkan kening kami, membiarkan ujung hidung kami saling bersentuhan. "Terimakasih."

"Na—" Telunjukku tertahan di bibir tipis Sakura. Caraku menghentikan kalimatnya agar tak berbicara lagi.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk melanjutkan obrolan."

Aku mendengar suara tawa. "Baiklah."

Sakura mematuhiku dalam sekali perintah, membuat aku berfikir mengenai Shion. Seandanya ia Istri yang patuh. Aku sadar mulai membanding-bandingkan Shion dan Sakura, harus kuakui bahwa Sakura jauh lebih baik daripada Shion.

 _ **Flashback end**_

Kenangan yang manis, membuatku tersenyum sendiri setiap kali mengingatnya. Berawal dari hujan yang semakin mendekatkan hubungan kami, alasanku menyukai hujan di malam hari.

Bulan ke bulan aku semakin rutin menemani Sakura, terutama saat hujan. Aku rela berbohong kepada Shion demi menghangatkan Sakura, mengatakan kepadanya ada kerja lembur yang mengharuskan aku pulang dini.

Sebenarnya aku mengulang kejadian yang sama, Sakura terbiasa mendapat kehangatan dariku karena penghangat ruangan tak lagi bisa membantu. Aku mengajarkan sifat ketergantungan kepada Sakura.

Buruk sekali, tetapi itulah hasilnya.

Aku tak menodainya, kami hanya berbagi kehangatan melalui pelukan. Saat kandungan Sakura berusia tujuh bulan baru aku katakan perasaanku kepadanya, tapi ia menolakku.

Penolakan Sakura membuatku terpukul selama beberapa minggu, hingga suatu saat aku datang kepadanya lagi dan mengadukan keluhan sambil memeluknya. Waktu itu aku benar-benar meneteskan air mata, menghilangkan kesejatian lelaki di depan Sakura.

Aku membuka diri kepada Sakura.

"Naruto~" Aku mematikan keran air lalu mendesak Sakura pada tubuhku. Ia tersentak ketika merasakan benda keras milikku.

Aku menyentuh Sakura setelah kelahiran Shinachiku, setelah sekian lama tahu kebenaran itu tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Shion.

Kami melakukan hubungan tanpa paksaan tetapi berdasarkan cinta. Sakura menyerahkan diri kepadaku, itu karena ia tidak sanggup melihat kehidupanku bersama Shion.

Terlalu kerap mendapat tekanan melenyapkan birahiku, sampai berbulan-bulan aku tak menjamah Shion dan Sakura tahu karena aku menceritakan semua.

Ialah tempatku mengeluh.

"Tugasmu masih belum selesai." Tanganku meraba dadanya, membuat ia mengerang lembut dalam dekapanku. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu." Aku menggigit cupingnya untuk memberi rangsangan, ia sukses mencengkeram jemariku tanda terpancing.

Sakura memutar arah kepala. "Pekerjaanku belum selesai." Aku tak terima penolakan, dan Sakura tahu benar sifat pemaksaku ini. "Narutoh~" Ia merengek manja padaku, semakin membangkitkan keinginanku untuk melahapnya.

"Tinggalkan saja, kau bisa melanjutkanya besok." Sebelah tanganku meraba paha Sakura. Kuelus lembut kulit mulus tersebut lalu masuk semakin dalam, mencari titik kelemahannya.

Sakura tak punya pilihan. Aku tersenyum puas begitu ia pasrah, bergegas aku membopong tubuh kecilnya lalu mendaratkan disofa. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan kami berpisah, dan sekarang aku sangat rindu padanya.

Aku memulai semua dari kecupan di kening. Sakura tersenyum sembari menyematkan jemari dalam helaian rambutku, ia juga berani memberi tatapan menggoda padaku.

"Jangan memancingku." Ia terkikik geli karena ucapanku. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu lumpuh seperti kemarin." Terkadang aku melampiaskan kekecewaan melalui sentuhan, menyebabkan aku berlaku liar ketika di tempat tidur.

Sakura wanita yang tangguh, ia bahkan mampu mengimbangi kekerasanku dalam keadaan pasrah. Karena kelembutanya itulah aku luluh dan membuka hati untuk cinta yang baru.

Duniaku teralihkan dengan kehadiran Sakura. Aku melupakan segalanya karena dia, bahkan dosa.

Tuhan, biarkan aku memiliki Sakura entah itu salau atau benar. Aku sangat mencintai dia.

Tidak ada yang salah dalam mencintai seseorang. Cinta adalah seuatu perasaan yang dapat di lihat oleh mata hati, dan Tuhan sendirilah yang menghadirkan perasaan suci tersebut.

Semua yang terjadi atas kehendak Tuhan.

 **x X x**

Tuhan merusak rencana Shion, menggagalkan Bayi dalam kandungan Sakura dengan rusaknya sel telur milik Shion, menjadikan Bayi tersebut anak Sakura dan aku.

Secara tidak langsung kami telah melakukan hubungan badan karena Bayi tersebut, semua terjadi atas kemurkaan Tuhan. Shion sangat egois dalam segala hal, bahkan ia berani menentang takdir.

Sampai saat ini aku belum pernah mengatakan kebenaran tentang Shinachiku kepada Shion, dan ia tak pernah tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku melakukannya untuk menjaga perasaan Shion, namun pembalasannya kepadaku sudah sudah sangat menyakiti perasaan.

Hanya beberapa dari kami yang tahu tentang Shinachiku.

Hari ini aku pulang pagi setelah mendapat kehangatan dari Sakura, dan bangun kesiangan karena lupa waktu. Aku tak pernah bisa mengendalikan diri jika bersama Sakura, bahkan lupa terhadap waktu dan keadaan.

Kenyamanan ini baru pertama kali kudapatkan, Shion tak pernah bisa mengurusku dengan baik. Bisa dibilang ia Istri yang buruk.

"Kau sudah pulang."

Shion menyambut kedatanganku bersama balita dalam gendongannya.

Aku menatap mata Bayi berusia satu tahun tujuh bulan tersebut. Dia memiliki iris yang sama dengan Sakura, warna rambut pirang sepertiku. Tidak ada kemiripan diantara kami, Shinachiku mendapat wajah yang mirip dengan Sakura.

Baru saat ini aku sadari.

"Papa..."

Bayiku sudah bisa menyebut 'Papa' diusianya yang sekarang, dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Shina menyambut kepulanganku. Putraku sangat pintar.

"Semalaman dia rewel."

Shion menyerahkan Shina kepadaku, dengan lekas kuterima. Aku tahu ini tidak adil untuk Sakura, tapi aku tak berdaya. Sebelum kami resmi bercerai aku belum bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran, aku takut Shion akan berbuat nekat kalau kukatakan dari sekarang.

Semua keluargaku sangat menyayangi Shinachiku, mereka menerima dirinya dengan penuh cinta. Bahkan Shion sendiri sangat menyayangi Shinachiku, aku pikir kalau ia sampai tahu bahwa Shinachiku Putra kandung Sakura akan sulit merebut Shinachiku darinya.

"Maafkan Papa sayang."

Aku memomongnya, sesekali mengecup kepala pirang tersebut. Sakura menitip salam peluk dan cium untuk Shinachiku, dan aku tahu benar hal yang membuat ia rewel sepanjang malam.

Mereka terikat dalam suatu hubungan istimewa yang disebut anak dan Ibu, jika Sakura menderita karena rindu maka akan berdampak kepada Shinachiku.

Sewaktu Shina masih Bayi dulu sering kali aku mencuri kesempatan untuk mempertemukan mereka, di kala itu Sakura memberinya ASI. Shina butuh ASI, bukan susu formula.

Sudah dua minggu aku tak mempertemukan Shina dengan Sakura, kalau bisa hari ini aku akan membawa Shina keluar. Sakura sangat merindukan Shina, aku tak berhak memisahkan mereka.

Bahkan Tuhan sekali pun tak kan tega memisahkan anak dari Ibu, apalah dayaku selaku manusia biasa yang memilukivhati dan perasaan. Aku hanyalah manusia penuh dosa.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Sungguh, aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Shion. Selama ini aku selalu makan di luar, tentu saja membuatku terkejut sekaligus heran saat ia bilang sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukku.

Jadi ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan ini. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa kembali kepada Shion, sudah cukup selama ini aku tersakiti oleh sifat egoisnya.

"Aku sudah sarapan di kantor."

Sebesar apapun usaha Shion untuk mengutuhkan hubungan kami tetap sia-sia, semua yang ia lakukan tak berarti apa-apa. Aku terlanjur melepasnya, sampai detik ini tak ada lagi cinta di hatiku untuknya.

Shion meninggalkanku bersama Shinachiku. Ia masuk ke dapur. "Baiklah, rupanya kau sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini." Ia memungut makanan yang tersaji dimeja lalu membuangnya di _kitchen sing._

Aku terpaku melihatnya. Lagi-lagi sifat egois, ia bahkan tak sadar telah menyakitiku melalui perlakuannya. Untuk apa berpura-pura baik jika akhirnya melukai hati, dan ini sudah biasa terjadi padaku.

"Kau tak perlu membuangnya, aku bisa membungkuskan semua makanan itu kakek tua yang memulung di kompleks kita." Bukan perilaku buruk, yang kuberikan bukan makanan sisa.

Sayang daripada dibuang layaknya benda tak berharga. Tak mudah bagiku mendapat uang demi sepiring makanan, harusnya Shion bisa menghargai kerja kerasku.

"Aku tak sudi memberikan makanan yang kumasak untuk orang, kalau kau tidak mau makan lebih baik kubuang."

Shion memang angkuh, dan baru sekarang aku bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya. Sifatnya buruk sekali, bagimana aku bisa bertahan hidup dengannya selama lima tahun.

Tapi selama itu tak mudah untukku menghadapi Shion, ada kalanya keluluhanku menjadi perlawanan. Aku yang selama ini selalu diam dan ramah menjadi orang yang pemarah, emosional setiap kali menyangkut hal-hal penting.

Tak heran bila akhir-akhir ini aku sering marah-marah di kantor, semua karena terlalu banyak yang aku pikirkan.

"Sekali saja berhenti melawanku."

Shion menatap nyalang ke arahku. "Jangan mengaturku!"

Aku memejamkan mata untuk mengendalikan diri. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertengkar, tak baik jika disakaikan oleh Shinachiku. Putraku harus tumbuh dalam ajaran sopan santun.

"Terserah." Aku bergegas meninggalkan Shion sambil membawa Shinachiku bersamaku.

"Kau mau kemana!?" Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan perlawanan. Shion tak terima dengan kepergianku.

"Kamar." Jawabku dingin kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Shion. Aku tak ingin memancing keributan dengan meninggalkan rumah, cukup aku mengalah demi Shinachiku.

Shion terduduk lemah di kursi. Aku lihat ia sedang memijit pelipis.

 **x X x**

Keadaan kami semakin memburuk. Tak ada lagi kedamaian di rumah ini, semua berubah setelah pasal Bayi tabung. Dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini aku hidup dalam tekanan batin, kurasa ini sudah waktunya.

"Ibu merindukan Shinachiku." Aku menggendong Shina. "Ibu ingin aku membawa Shinachiku ke rumah." Shion tak kan melepas Shina bila aku tak menggunakan nama Ibu sebagai alasan.

"Jangan lama-lama."

Aku menyiapkan popok serta baju ganti lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas kecil. "Kalau tidak malam mungkin besok pagi kami pulang."

Shion dan Ibu tidak dekat seperti menantu dan mertua pada umumnya. Ini salahku karena menentang larangan Ibu untuk menikahi Shion, beliau mengatakan Shion bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Dia wanita egois.

"Sampaikan salam dariku untuk Ibu."

"Baiklah." Shion tak bisa menolak ketika Ibu menginginkan Shinachiku, itulah kelemahan Shion yang kumanfaatkan.

"Naruto..." Aku menatapnya. "Setidaknya makanlah dulu, sejak tadi pagi aku tak melihatmu makan." Benar juga, aku sendiri sampai lupa. Pantas saja daritadi perutku nyeri.

"Siapkan untukku."

Shion langsung mematuhi perintahku. Kalau ia bersikap seperti ini selalu membuatku luluh, tapi bukan berarti masih mencintai. Aku hanya kasihan padanya.

Aku tertegun melihat hidangan diatas meja. Semua makanan kesukaanku, hanya mencium aromanya saja mampu membuat perutku keroncongan. Aku akan makan banyak siang ini.

"Mata kami sedikit berbeda." Shion membicarakan mengenai ia dan Shinachiku. Tak ingin dibilang bukan Putranya ia rela memaksa bilang mata mereka beda tipis, padahal semua sadar tidak ada kemiripan diantara mereka.

Bahkan Ibu meragukan Ibu kandung Shinachiku, terpaksa aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Ibu. Tentu saja ia sangat terkejut, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Sel telur milik Shion rusak saat kandungan Sakura memasuki usia tiga bulan, kata Dokter Shion terlalu lemah hingga tak bisa mempertahankan Bayi sekali pun dalam rahim Ibu pengganti.

Aku tertohok mendengar pernyataan Dokter. Saat itu aku masih mencintai Shion dan meminta kepada Sakura untuk merahasiakannya dari Shion, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membahagiakan Shion.

"Kau meragukan Shina?" Aku terpaksa membujuknya sebelum perceraikan kami. Belum saatnya dia tahu.

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja." Aku menatap mereka, dimana saat ini Shion sedang memomong Shinachiku diatas pangkuan.

Kalau sudah bercerai bukan berarti aku berhak melarang Shion menemui Shinachiku. Aku tak sekejam itu, ia boleh kapan saja datang untuk Shinachiku selama itu tak menyakiti.

"Musnahkan keraguanmu." Aku menyuap nasi panas bersama telur gulung, lalu menyendok kuah sup. Kuakui masakan Shion memang lezat, namun masih kalah lezat dari masakan Sakura.

Perempuan merah muda itu ahli dalam segala hal, alasan kedua yang membuat aku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ia sempat menolakku, namun luluh setelah aku datang lagi padanya untuk berbagi perasaan.

Aku mengadu kepadanya sampai menangis. Terdengar memalukan tapi kenyataan yang aku jelaskan. Sakura memelukku dalam tangisan kami, melarutkanku dalam kenyamanan.

Pria dan wanita pantang didekatkan, akan ada malapetaka yang tercipta. Cinta berawal dari kedekatan dan kenyamanan, seperti yang kami alami. Aku tak pernah tahu selama kebersamaan kami menumbuhkan cinta di hati Sakura. Cintaku terbalas.

"Shinachiku Putra kesayang Ibu.." Shion mengangkat Shinachiku lalu memainkan ujung hidung mereka.

Putraku tertawa lepas karena perlakuan Shion, mau tak mau menciptakan senyum disudut bibirku. Jika Sakura yang mengisi tempat Shion aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menjelaskan kebahagiaanku. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Suatu saat aku akan menjadikan Sakura layaknya permaisuri di Istana baruku. Aku sudah berjanji untuk bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya kepada Sakura, dan setelah perceraian kami sesegera mungkin aku akan menikahinya.

Aku tak peduli dengan penolakan.

Maaf untukmu Shion, ini bukan salah Sakura tetapi kesalahan yang sudah kau timbulkan sendiri. Tuhan tak kan menyalahkanku sendiri dalam dosa besar ini.

 **x X x**

Aku tak berbohong mengenai Ibu, aku benar-benar datang ke rumah Ibu untuk menyerahkan Shinachiku. Beliau juga merindukan Shinachiku, satu minggu yang lalu terakhir kali ia memomongnya.

"Kalian benar-benar akan bercerai?"

Ibu tahu mengenai perceraian aku dan Shion, ia juga mendukung keputusanku. "Aku tak kan memaksanya Bu, tapi akan kugunakan cara yang tidak dapat dia ketahui." Sudah kubilang, Shion tak ingin bercerai denganku.

"Jangan katakan kebenarannya atau kau tak kan mendapatkan Shinachiku." Ibu sangat mengenal Shion, ia tahu akal bulusnya.

"Sakura tak keberatan dengan keputusanku." Sakura rela menunggu demi mendapatkan Shinachiku, selagi mampu aku akan terus berjuang membantu mereka.

"Bagimana keadaan Konohamaru?"

Satu lagi yang aku lupakan, saat Sakura mengandung Ibu rajin menemaninya. Terkadang datang ke kediaman Sakura bersama Ayah, kadang sendirian. Ia tahu yang Sakura suka dan benci, bisa dikatakan mereka sangat dekat.

Ibu memberi perhatian kepada Sakura karena mengingat Bayiku di dalam rahimnya, jika Shinachiku tidak hadir maka Sakura bukan siapa-siapa bagi kami.

Sikapku kepadanya dulu sangat dingin, tapi ia membalasnya dengan kelembutan. Saat tahu aku datang ke rumahnya bersama perut kosong, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memasakan makanan untukku. Ia melayaniku melebihi pelyanan Shion padaku.

"Dia sudah pulih total, tidak perlu lagi menjalani perawatan rutin." Aku tak mengizinkan Sakura bekerja lagi, cukup diriku yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka bertiga. Semua biaya pengobatan Konohamaru aku yang menanggungnya.

Aku sadar telah berhutang budi kepada Sakura, bahkan yang kulakukan tak cukup untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutangku. Berkat Sakura sekarang aku memiliki seorang Putra, dan semua terjadi tanpa kesengajaan.

Perlu diketahui, aku benci orang yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Harusnya Shion tak menentang takdir, selama ia tabah aku akan selalu bersamanya, ada disisinya untuk menghadapi ujian dalam hubungan kami.

Keserakahan Shion merusak segalanya, terutama lunturnya cintaku. Istriku sendiri yang telah merusak hubungan ini.

"Ada Cucuku disini." Ayah ikut bergabung dalam perkumpulan kami lalu meminta Shinachiku dari gendongan Ibu merahku. "Aku seperti melihat Sakura.." Ayah juga tahu.

Ibu terkekeh karena perkataan Ayah. "Shinachiku Putranya." Kata Ibu sambil mengusap kepala lembut Bayi pirangku. "Cepatlah dewasa nak." Ayah mengecup ubung-ubunnya.

"Aku takut Shion akan menyusul kesini." Shion orang yang nekat, ia bisa melalukan apa saja selama itu menguntungkan diri sendiri.

"Mudah saja, aku hanya perlu memberi alasan yang masuk akal."

Sudah kuceritakan kepada Ibu mengenai kedatanganku kesini, lebih tepatnya aku meminta bantuan dari beliau. Ibu tak pernah melarangku mempertemukan Shinchiku dengan Sakura, bahkan saat Shinachiku masih sangat kecil dulu Ibu sering membantuku

"Dia tak kan percaya kalau melihat Ibu tanpa kami."

Ibu setuju dengan keputusanku untuk memberi Shiachiku makanan yang seharusnya. Putraku harus tumbuh dengan normal, ia Bayi yang memiliki seorang Ibu dan sudah sepatutnya diberi ASI.

Sakura tak pernah keberatan dengan keputusanku. Ia wanita yang patuh meski kerap kuberi harapan palsu.

Beribu janji yang kutuai tapi tak satu pun yang bisa kutepati. Aku melakukannya bukan sengaja tetapi ikhlas untuk itu Sakura harus menunggu walau selama apapun.

"Aku tahu Shion keras kepala." Ibu menyentuh bahuku lalu tersenyum. "Tapi apa dia akan memaksa kalau tidak menemukanku di rumah ini?" Aku menyerngit tanda heran. Ibu tertawa. "Hari aku dan Ayahmu akan menghadiri pesta keluarga Uchiha, kami pulangnya tengah malam."

Aku tersenyum ceria. "Kebetulan sekali." Ucapku dengan riang.

"Semua karena izin dari Tuhan, kita tak bisa memisahkan seorang anak dari Ibunya." Ayah memeluk Shinachiku. "Cucuku tersayang." Aku dan Ibu tersenyum melihat Ayah. Ia sangat menyayangi Shinachiku sebagaimana menyayangi kami.

"Ayah, Ibu." Keduanya menatapku. "Apa kali ini kalian akan menolak lagi kalau aku menikahi Sakura?" Mereka terdiam, aku pun terdiam menanti jawaban.

Aku harap pilihanku kali ini tepat. Sudah cukup Ayah dan Ibu kecewa dengan keputusan yang kuambil dulu, dan kalau kali ini salah lagi maka aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku akan patuh pada keputusan Ayah dan Ibu. Kalau mereka bilang 'tidak' maka tak kan aku lakukan.

 **x X x**

Shinachiku tertawa saat digurau oleh Sakura, aku tersenyum geli melihat mereka. Dengan segera aku beranjak dari tempatku lalu menghampiri Sakura. Aku juga ingin bergabung bersama keluargaku.

"Sudah bisa berdiri lama." Sakura membantu Shinachiku berdiri.

"Sudah bisa berjalan juga." Imbuhku.

Sedikit demi sedikit Putraku baru bisa membuka langkah, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai perkembangan Shinachiku. Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya, anggap saja sebuah kejutan.

Shinachiku menatap Sakura, lalu ke arahku. Ia tersenyum hingga menampakan dua gigi kelinci miliknya. Ia anak yang pintar, masih sekecil itu dapat mengenali Sakura yang merupakan Ibunya.

Ia tak menangis saat bersama Sakura, tapi kalau bersama Shion sering kali aku mendengar rengekannya. Shion mengurus Shina dengan baik, tetapi ia lebih nyaman dengan Sakura.

"Eitt!" Dengan cepat Sakura menahan tubuh mungil Shina ketika ia nyaris terjatuh. "Naru, Shinachiku berjalan." Sakura terlihat kegirangan setelah melihat secara langsung perkembangan Putranya.

Boleh 'kah aku menyebutnya Putra kami?

Aku turut tersenyum. Sepasang kaki mungil itu silih berganti membawa empunya dengan langkah tertatih, Sakura membantunya disepanjang langkah.

"Dia menunjukan keahliannya kepadamu." Ucapku.

"Mam..mama...mamam..." Sakura tertawa geli mendengar ocehan Shinachiku.

Bibir mungil Bayi pirangku basah oleh saliva. Aku tahu ia masih kewalahan berbicara. Ia baru bisa menuai sepatah atau dua patah kalimat pilat, hebatnya Sakura dapat menerjemahkan semua perkataan Shinachiku, sementara aku tak pernah mengerti yang ia gumamakan.

"Mama..." Sakura membalas perkataan si Bayi. "Papa." Shinachiku meniru kalimat Papa yang disebutkan olehnya, membuat kekehan geli lolos dari bibirku.

"Pap..papa...pa."

Aku menyusul mereka lalu menyerahkan tanganku untuk membatu Shinachiku berjalan, Sakura membimbingnya disebelah kananku. Kami menggandeng tangan Shinachiku bersama dan menuntunnya berjalan ke depan.

Aku dan Sakura membunguk, menjaga Putra kami agar tak terjatuh. Shinachiku berlonjak girang. Aku tahu yang ia rasakan saat ini, pastilah kebahagian karena bersama keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Setiap saat aku berdo'a kepada Tuhan, meminta kemudahan darinya untuk masalah yang aku hadapi. Aku ingin kami disatukan dalam keluarga yang utuh, dan kali ini Ibu memberiku restu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kuberikan kecupan dipuncak kepala Sakura, dimana sekarang ia tengah berada dalam dekapanku sembari menggendong Shinachiku. Aku memeluk mereka berdua, hartaku yang paling berharga di dunia ini.

Tuhan memberiku harapan dengan menghadirkan mereka dalam kehidupanku. Kali ini aku tak menjatuhkan pada pilihan yang salah, hanya saja yang telah aku lakukan ini bertimbun oleh dosa.

Aku sadar akan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Orang yang pernah aku cintailah yang telah membutakan hati dan perasaanku, seperti mendapat ajaran untuk berbuat keji.

Maafkan aku.

 **THE END**

* * *

Minim obrolan :"v


End file.
